


Different Route Leads to Different Love

by Unique_Jenny



Series: Girl! Robins [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Dick Grayson, F/F, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Fluff, Male Barbara Gordon, Smut, otome game style, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny
Summary: Continuation of 'Home For a Wandering Bird'.In an Otome Game, the main heroine will encounter with different love interest. Each route leads to different endings, regardless they are good or bad.Dixie Grayson is that main heroine. For her past series of failed romance, she has her own happy endings.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson
Series: Girl! Robins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Different Route Leads to Different Love

**Author's Note:**

> Route No. 1: Brent Gordon
> 
> Set after the Agent 37 era which Dixie reclaimed her Nightwing persona while Brent became Batlad after his legs were treated. They finally confessed to each other after years of hiding in their hearts.
> 
> Warning: Smut

Brent took off his purple Batlad jacket and wife-beater in one swift move, revealing his toned torso covered with faded scars and marks. He rarely walked around his apartment half-naked, unless the weather was too hot, or he was coming back from a long jog. However, it was a chilly Autumn night when he just finished his daily patrol around downtown Gotham. His housemate was not around, making here a safe place for him and his female companion for the night. 

“If there’s a competition, you might get a Third place for having the most scars on the body,” Dixie’s gloved-covered finger gently grazed across his back, tracing every white line and red blotch. 

“Who's above me, then?”

“Jessica and B, of course,” she whispered. “I’ve seen worse on them.” 

The dancing finger made its way to a small round wound right near the end of his spine, which had turned brownish-red and dented after years of recovery. Even the touch was as light as a butterfly's kiss, Brent winced in pain with his eyebrow knitted together.

“Sorry,” she quickly removed her hand. 

“It’s alright,” he said. “It happened sometimes.” 

Dixie took off her mask that concealed her mesmerizing blue eyes, the same pair of eyes that Brent fell in love with years ago. She leaned herself towards him and cupped his cheek before pulling him down for a kiss. For someone who had dated many men and women, she kissed him timidly. Brent had no choice but to deepen the kiss himself by embracing her tightly. He heard her moaning and whimpering while her arms circling the back of his neck. 

“Dixie,” he called out her name softly; his hot breath made her face red that matched the color of his hair. This was the second time they kissed, excluding the playful pecks on the cheeks, after the unexpected 14th birthday present. He did exchange kisses with his ex-romantic partners, but not as bashful yet passionate as this one. 

“Should we move into your bedroom?” Dixie asked after they stopped for a rest. 

Brent picked her up and marched into his private chamber. Once they entered the room, both of them allowed themselves to fall on top of the bed and continued to explore each other’s bodies. Dixie straddled on top of Brent’s waist while taking off her tight kevlar suit by pulling down the zipper behind her. When her hand reached mid-way, Brent helped her to finish unzipping the outfit, making the woman free from the constraint. 

Brent always knew that Dixie’s body was painted with scars and wounds, but he did not expect to see there were so many visible marks underneath her suit. Many people would find this revolting, or unsettling. To Brent, she was still the beautiful girl whom he loved for many years. 

“Touch me, Brent,” she took his hand and placed it on top of her plump bosom. The sudden invitation sent an electrical jolt to his nerves. “Make me feel good.” 

Dixie purposely did not wear her bra for the occasion. He knew she hated the tight material around her chest, due to the constant binding of her chest during her teenage days as Robin. It was a miracle that her boobs did not go out of shape. He flicked on her left nipple multiple times, encouraging it to perk up. As for the other side, Brent licked and sucked on it coarsely. 

“Holy sucking...skills...Brent... Harder…” The sensation made the woman wriggling uncontrollably. Her ass rolled on his lower region in a circular motion, making frictions against his pants. He moaned as he felt his erection getting hard. 

“You’re hard...I think my undies are… soaking…wet… ”

They helped each other discard their lower garments and cast them aside; they were naked together and blushed in the same shade of color. Dixie began to kiss his muscled abdomen, down to his naval then his erection. She gave a few small licks before taking it down to her throat. 

“Woah, Babe Wonder! Hold up,” He removed his erect cock out of her mouth. “I’m not ready to have a blow.”

She tilted her head to meet his green eyes. “You don’t like blowjobs?”

“No. What I meant is-” Dixie ignored him as she resumed her previous work. “I’m not used to... seeing you… doing this kind of... thing to me.”

Her skillful tongue went up and down on his shaft; he could feel the electric shock was stronger than before. Her head bobbed to the rhythm as her mouth greedily took all of his length in. The hot and wet sensation was the perfect catalyst for Brent to release into her mouth without warning. 

“Yikes, I’m sorry,” He instantly took out his freshly ejaculated cock. “Let me help you clean up.”

“No, it’s fine,” Dixie wiped the white stains off her lips. “I had worse.”

Dixie went on top of Brent again and attempted to position herself on top of his shaft. She took his cock and circled her entrance, allowing it to soften and get prepared for the main course. 

“Are you sure you don’t need a condom?” Brent asked while his arm reached for the nightstand drawer to get one. He did not want their first time to be unprotected. Dixie stopped him. 

“Usually I would. But today, I want to feel you inside me, Brent.” 

She slowly made her way down, and down, and down; she finally made her way to the base and released a loud yet pleasuring moan.

“Ahhh…” Her voice sounded like a bird chirping, the sharp but melodious tone that aroused her lover’s ears. She began to move up and down, up and down, faster and faster; her body slammed hard to his. The echoing sound of their flesh colliding each other played like a duet.

“Brent… Brendon… I… love you.” 

She said it. 

Brent wanted to cry. This was the best thing he ever heard after the seven years of disability. Her constant optimism saved him during the first year after the Joker visited his Dad’s apartment. It was around that moment Brent fell in love and was scared of her. Dixie was a free spirit, while he was bound to his wheelchair. Dixie needed someone who can take care of her, not some crippled guy who had to take about 15 minutes to get his pants on. 

Brent considered himself lucky to have his legs healed so he could fight alongside Dixie once again, as well as winning over her affection after years of one-sided love.

“I love you too, Dixie.”

“I...ah!” Dixie squealed and he flipped her body over without prior notice, so her back could lie on the bed. Brent's thrust rocked forth and back; the harsh repetitive action was total ecstasy. Everything in his room vibrated along with him: the bed, the books, the floor, the computers, Dixie’s boobs, and the Batman logo poster he had on the wall. 

“I’m about to...harder…” 

Brent obliged. His pace got faster as he was feeling the same rush as Dixie, and about time for him to release inside her. He pulled out his shaft before strings of sticky white liquid stained her abs and thighs. He huffed and puffed, then slowly melted into the bedsheet beside his lover. 

“Dixie-” He called out, but she did not reply. Even though she had better stamina than most humans, Dixie was completely exhausted from the patrol and the intense love-making session. All Brent could do was play her dark locks and kiss on top of her forehead. 

He loved the biggest reward he ever had in his life. 

***

Luke Fox came back right about the time when Brent was making pancakes for breakfast. He almost forgot that the living room was slightly messy after last night’s events. 

“Why is your Batlad costume and equipment all over the place?” He picked up the garment one by one, then he found two blue and black escrima sticks on the couch. “Isn’t that Nightwing’s?”

“Luke, I can-”

Luke ignored him as he saw the door to Brent’s room opened ajar. It showed a fully naked Dixie Grayson, sleeping soundly on the bed while hugging one of his pillows tightly. 

“What happened to the ‘No girls in this apartment’ rule?”

“It’s a long story, Luke-”

“Also, you slept with Dixie Grayson,” he added. “The same Dixie Grayson who broke your heart.”

“She didn’t break my heart,” Brent transferred the newly cooked pancake onto the plate. “And yes, we had sex.”

“I can imagine Mr. Wayne’s look when he knew about this.”

“I’m sure Bruce had planned our wedding way before we even met.” 

“Okay, if the press found out about you dating his daughter,” Luke sat down on the table and read today’s Gotham Gossip on the _Queen-Wayne Marriage Alliance_ rumor. “I won’t be helping you, dude.”

Brent removed his apron and put the pancakes in the middle of the table. He sat down on the chair opposite his housemate and grinned sinisterly. 

“I’m all ready, Luke. No one can underestimate the power of a Gordon.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first semi-smut fic. Whew!  
> My sem just started, it's my final year. This means I will be slightly busy with my assignments (which I'm not a big fan of).  
> I'll try to write more if I can.


End file.
